


the perfect heart's length away

by orphan_account



Series: yeongeun works [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drunk Dialing, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, just for the heart squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hakyeon spits into the toilet and says, slurred but coherent, "Toothpaste tastes awful. This is awful.""Your face is awful," Wonshik mutters mutinously, and Hakyeon throws the toothbrush at him. It misses and falls short all at once."It is not." Hakyeon's argument is weakened slightly by his continued reliance on the toilet for physical and emotional support. He runs the towel over his face, which reallyisawful, sweat and tear-tracks marring his skin. There's a long pause, and then Hakyeon rests his head against the rim of the toilet bowl again. "Wongeun would say my face isn't awful."





	the perfect heart's length away

**Author's Note:**

> a small yeongeun Thing that i was asked/encouraged to write after the dingo tipsy live. 
> 
> ****warnings for alcohol and being sick after drinking.****

The door slams shut behind them to the sound of Hakyeon's pathetic moan. He's heavy against Wonshik's side, and absolutely useless at holding himself up to boot. Wonshik hitches Hakyeon's arm around his shoulders and tightens his own around Hakyeon's waist.

Sanghyuk's managed to mostly corral Jaehwan, and he all but frogmarches Jaehwan past Wonshik, steering him away from the kitchen with a muttered, "It's promotion season, hyung, you can't eat everything." Jaehwan's shouted protest is cut off by his bedroom door, presumably shutting behind Sanghyuk and leaving the four of them in blissful, relative quiet.

Wonshik exchanges a martyred look with Hongbin over Hakyeon's lolling head. "I'm going to take him to the bathroom. You can pour Taekwoon into bed." Taekwoon, for his part, clings valiantly to Hongbin's front, one fistful of shirt in each hand as he looks over his shoulder at Hakyeon, worried.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon murmurs, questioning, and turns his face up toward Hongbin. Wonshik can see the change in Taekwoon's posture that comes with pleading, and Hongbin just scoffs and winds one arm around Taekwoon's waist. It works better than expected. Taekwoon isn't strictly vertical, and so Hongbin isn't strictly shorter than him.

"Hakyeon's going to be fine," Wonshik responds staunchly. Hakyeon moans again in rebuttal, and Wonshik resists the urge to jostle him. "Hongbin."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, hyung, it's bedtime for old men." Hongbin, too, makes his exit, with Taekwoon trying his hardest to transform himself into a long-limbed backpack along the way.

And then there were two. Hakyeon makes a sound that may be apologetic but may also be teasing, and Wonshik starts the slow, slow process of walking Hakyeon across the dorm to his bathroom. He wants to say something to pass the time, but all he can think of is _hyung, you shouldn't drink so much when you hardly eat_ and _hyung, you have no tolerance whatsoever_ , and Hakyeon knows both of those things. He briefly considers _hyung, at least you made it through the broadcast_ , and finally gives up and trudges in silence, Hakyeon an effective dead weight at his side.

As soon as they're in the bathroom, which is too brightly lit for Hakyeon's taste if his groan is any measure, Wonshik deposits Hakyeon unceremoniously before the toilet and arranges his limbs around it. Hakyeon shifts restlessly against the linoleum, and as Wonshik rustles around the linen closet for a fresh towel, Hakyeon murmurs, "I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah," Wonshik responds gingerly, and settles on a towel he's willing to sacrifice. "You had a lot of soju." Hakyeon at least sounds resigned to it, and when Wonshik turns back to him, he's looking distinctly greener than is his custom. Wonshik hands Hakyeon the towel, and Hakyeon clutches it to his front like a lifeline, knocking the toilet seat up with one clumsy hand.

"I...should have stopped...after the broadcast," Hakyeon admits, the words echoing off the porcelain of the toilet as Hakyeon rests his cheek against it. Wonshik hovers over him, carves fingers back through his hair, pulls most of it out of his face and secures it with a scrunchie. "I feel _disgusting_."

Wonshik doesn't tell him he'll feel better in a bit, because he knows that, and so Wonshik just hums in response and rubs one hand over Hakyeon's shoulder blades sympathetically. Hakyeon makes another of those apologetic noises, sobbing this time, and leans over, violently ill. Wonshik looks away, but keeps one hand at the nape of Hakyeon's neck, reassuring.

While Hakyeon groans and makes a scene, Wonshik flushes the toilet and sticks a toothbrush in his mouth. Hakyeon's protest is more vocal now, and Wonshik takes that as a good sign, because a Hakyeon who's complaining is much easier to deal with than a Hakyeon who's apologizing. Hakyeon spits into the toilet and says, slurred but coherent, "Toothpaste tastes awful. This is awful."

"Your face is awful," Wonshik mutters mutinously, and Hakyeon throws the toothbrush at him. It misses and falls short all at once.

"It is not." Hakyeon's argument is weakened slightly by his continued reliance on the toilet for physical and emotional support. He runs the towel over his face, which really _is_ awful, sweat and tear-tracks marring his skin. There's a long pause, and then Hakyeon rests his head against the rim of the toilet bowl again. "Wongeun would say my face isn't awful."

Where Wongeun fits into this, Wonshik isn't entirely sure, but Hakyeon is proffering his phone in one sticky hand, demanding that Hakyeon call Wongeun. Weighing his options, Wonshik decides that potentially disturbing Wongeun and getting a long-winded text of annoyance is, in the long run, much easier to cope with than an even-less-tractable Hakyeon who hasn't gotten his way. Wonshik scrolls through Hakyeon's contacts until he hits "Wongeunie~Cheer Up~" and opens a video call.

Wonshik's first thought when Wongeun picks up is that he doesn't look all that different when he's sleep-ruffled. The second is cut off by Wongeun's murmur of, "Cha Hakyeon, what do you—you are _not_ Cha Hakyeon."

"He's—" Wonshik begins, and then Hakyeon seems to get a second wind, squawking angrily from his position on the floor.

"Yah! What are you saying. Give me Wongeun."

Wongeun laughs sleepily. "Oh, he's _gone_." Wonshik nods with a wry smile. "Yeah, pass him the phone. If he drops it in the toilet, he can pay for a new one." Wongeun, to his credit, looks utterly unfazed by the situation, merely sitting up and rubbing his face, blinking blearily into the camera as the phone changes hands.

"Wongeun _ie_ ," Hakyeon croons into the camera, hoisting the phone up, and Wonshik makes the executive decision to close the toilet lid and avoid potential watery disaster. It involves some doing, manipulating the limbs of a much-less-limp Hakyeon, but eventually it is done. "Wonshik says I'm ugly."

"I'm sure he'll feel differently when you're not so..."

"Sticky," Wonshik supplies, busying himself with searching out a cup for Hakyeon to drink from.

"Sticky," Wongeun agrees. "But right now I'm going with Wonshik. What ran you over, Hakyeonnie?"

"Dingo," Hakyeon sighs, and Wongeun hums. Wonshik can parse this one as mock sympathy. "I was there for _hours_. And I drank so much." He pouts, sideways. "I didn't do my skincare routine." Another pause. "I'm on the floor. Why?"

"I'd assume you were sick."

Wonshik listens idly as Wongeun recaps Hakyeon's recent experiences to him, his tone that of faint, endeared amusement. He gives up on his quest to find a cup and sidles into the kitchen, which is devoid of human life; apparently, Sanghyuk's tactic of pinning Jaehwan down has worked. He picks a sizable water bottle and fills it, returns to find Hakyeon lying on the floor, head pillowed on the towel, murmuring to Wongeun. Wonshik stops on the threshold, eavesdropping blatantly.

"I want to sleep. I'm sleepy."

"Drink some water, _jagiya_ , you drank too much." Fond, exasperated. Wonshik's head goes for a little spin, too, because until tonight he hadn't known Wongeun was the kind of person Hakyeon would want to see when he was at his lowest, and now Wongeun is calling Hakyeon _honey_ and Wonshik needs to reevaluate some things. Later. Once he's hauled Hakyeon to bed.

Hakyeon is sulking. "Don't want to." Wonshik hears, rather than sees, the pout on his face. "I'm _tired_."

"You're busy."

"Too busy."

A longer silence this time. Then, Wongeun. "Drink some water, Hakyeon-ah, or you'll feel bad in the morning."

Wonshik takes this as his cue to enter, clearing his throat. The intimacy of their hushed conversation dissipates like a fine mist, and Hakyeon half-sits up, making exhausted grabby hands for the plastic bottle Wonshik is carrying. Relieved that Wongeun seems to have sweet-talked Hakyeon into submission and some semblance of pliancy, Wonshik lets it go freely, and Hakyeon sips at it, spilling some as he collapses back to the floor with a groan. "I drank some. I'm _tired_."

"Drink half of that and then you can go to sleep," Wongeun reasons patiently. "But you don't get to bitch at me about your hangover."

"Slander," Hakyeon shoots back, but drinks more of the water obediently. "I'm the hyung and I'll do what I want."

"That you will," Wongeun agrees placidly, sarcasm bleeding around the edges. "Did you drink half?"

Hakyeon shakes the bottle in front of the camera, a confirmation. "Sleep. So you have to tell me goodnight."

"Ah, Cha Hakyeon, did you make Wonshik call me so you could do this routine? Really."

"Won _geun_." Water bottle hitting tile pointedly.

" _God_ , okay. Goodnight, Cha Hakyeon. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Hakyeon agrees, eyelids drooping, and ends the call. "Wonshik, I know you're standing there listening. So I guess...I'm ready to go to bed."

As Wonshik carefully peels Hakyeon off the floor and watches over him as he makes his winding, teetering way to bed, Hakyeon sighs, "In the morning. I don't want to talk tonight." And as far as Wonshik is concerned, there's nothing to talk about, because Hakyeon is Hakyeon and nothing he's seen tonight really does much in the face of their years together. But Hakyeon has always been a talker, down to the murmured "goodnight to you too, my Wonshikkie," as his head hits his pillow.

Resolving to leave that particular Gordian knot for tomorrow-Wonshik, tonight-Wonshik leaves a trail of clothes down the hall to his well-deserved shower.

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave me a comment ^^


End file.
